Pink Is For Guys Too
by slashingtiger
Summary: A little one-shot I made after watching one of the Power Rangers Samurai episodes with Jayden wearing pink. A little Jayden/Mia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, but I do own all of my torture ideas.**

Normal POV: It was laundry day, and all the Samurais were arguing whose turn it was.

"It's not my turn. I did it last week." said Kevin.

"Well I did it on Sunday." said Jayden.

"It's not my turn," said Mia. "I cooked today."

"And it was really good." said Mike. "But it's not my turn either. I polished the equipment."

"Not me either." said Emily. "I washed the dishes."

"It's not my turn either. I mopped the floor and cleaned the rest of the house." said Antonio.

"Then it must be...Ji's turn!" exclaimed Mike.

"Does Ji even have a turn?" asked Emily.

"Well he does now." said Kevin.

"Who has a turn now? asked Ji, who just walked in.

"You do Ji." replied Jayden. "It's your turn to do the laundry."

Ji raised his eyebrows. "Normally I would punish you for even considering that. But since you've all done such a great job, I'll do it. However, I promise nothing on how they will turn out. Ok everyone. Put your whites in the laundry basket."

**The Next Day**

The guys all shuffled into the kitchen, exhausted from the previous days practice. As soon as the girls saw them, they started to giggle.

When the boys heard them giggle, they asked "Why are you giggling?"

"oh, no reason" they both replied. Then they laughed.

Ji walked in and made a cup of coffee. He took a sip, looked up, and asked the boys "did you lose a bet with the girls?"

"No, why?" asked the guys confusedly.

"Because I distinctly remember you saying 'I wouldn't wear pink if my life depended on it.' and you all said that."

"WHAT?" the boys yelled. Now wide awake, they all looked down at their shirts, then at each other. To their horror, the shirts they thought were white were actually a bubble gum shade of pink.

"JI!" shrieked Mike. "You dyed our clothes pink!"

"No I didn't. All the clothes I washed were white. They turned pink when they came out. Someone either threw in something red, or had some red candy in their pants." replied Ji calmly.

"It probably was Jayden. After all, red is his color." said Antonio.

"Or, it could be Mike." said Jayden.

"How could it be me?" asked Mike.

"You're always eating those Fireballs (spicy red candies). Maybe you had some in your pocket." replied Jayden.

"It could be one of the girls." said Kevin. "They have every color in their closets."

"Look. As much as I love pink, I'm not going to sacrifice my white clothes for it." said Mia.

"Yeah, how about instead of accusing each other, we can check to see what caused it." said Emily.

After checking the laundry, the washer, and the dryer, they finally found the culprit. A red ribbon.

"It was one of the girls!" cried Antonio.

"No, we don't wash our ribbons in the laundry." said Emily.

"Besides, we didn't even wear ribbons for the whole week." said Mia.

"Hey Mike, isn't that the ribbon from your video game medal? The one you got for the high score in that video game?" asked Jayden.

Mike blushed red. "Whoops. I guess it was in my pocket and it fell off the medal."

"You idiot!" yelled Kevin as he tackled Mike. Mike scrambled out before the others tried to kill him.

**A Few Hours Later**

Mia and Jayden had just finished cleaning the dishes when Mia asked "so, what did you think about dinner?"

"it was interesting. Not the food, I meant what happened. Either we were eating your really delicious food, we were throwing it at Mike." replied Jayden honestly.

"I know. I must admit, though I love the color pink, I wouldn't want to wear it all the time." Mia said. "Although, I think it was worth it, being able to see you wear pink is a fair price for losing a few white clothes."

"Hey, pink is for guys too. "Jayden said defensively.

"Well that's not what you told Emily when she bought all of you guys those pink shirts." Mia replied.

"Ok. Maybe not all guys can pull of pink, but I can. Jayden said.

"Sure you can." Mia said sarcastically.

"I can."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"It's true."

"Whatever you want to think."

"I can wear pink."

"Will you just shut up about this?"

"No. Not until you agree."

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't really pull off pink."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Will you just shut up?"

"NO. And yes I—" Jayden was cut off by Mia, who pressed her lips lightly onto Jayden's.

"Will you please shut up now?" Mia asked.

"Sure" Jayden said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, you're right. Pink is good on you. At least, your face." Mia teased.

"Please can we not talk about this anymore?" asked Jayden.

"I dunno, maybe you should be the pink ranger." Mia giggled.

"What will it take for you to stop?" asked Jayden.

"Let's see. How about you think about it." she replied.

Jayden grinned. Then he kissed her. "Will that do?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied. And then they both smiled and continued to make out under the stars.

**This occurred to me after seeing Jayden wear a lot of pink shirts during some episodes. And please, if you have any suggestions for me in my other Power Rangers story, please give them to me. I'm not sure where I should go with the story right now. So please review!**


End file.
